


Doors

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [Fic Exchange '06] Remus enjoyed her company a bit too much for purely friendly purposes. He felt lecherous thinking about how if he didn’t get himself under control he would let himself fall straight into fancying her.





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

**Merry Christmas, Eden!**

 

When he first met her she had stumbled through the front door of Headquarters, narrowly missing his crotch as her body flailed its way into the umbrella stand and toppled into a massive heap on the floor. Her bright pink hair was barely visible in the damp darkness of the front hall but her eyes twinkled with apology and something else. Before he had a chance to analyze it, Mrs. Black’s painting started to howl and he rushed away from her, cursing quietly, to close the curtains on the portrait.

If he had known then, on that hot July night, that he had just opened the door to the rest of his life; if he had been told he was going to be swept away into a whirlwind of lust and love, if he had heard the new wind of opportunity blow in with the summer breeze and Sirius’ lovely cousin- he wouldn’t have believed you and he might have not opened the door at all.

Not because Nymphadora Tonks wasn’t worth every awkward moment or fight, but Remus Lupin was a man of peace. He liked the life he had built for himself, despite his condition, because it was the best Remus thought he could expect from a poor, old and dangerous werewolf. He was wrong of course. Very wrong, but even the most kind and intellectual men fall out of place while falling into love.

 

*

 

The lonely halls of headquarters lead Nymphadora Tonks to her bed for the night. She trudged through the door, throwing her things haphazardly on the settee before knocking into the pointed edge of the desk and tripping onto the bed that was surprisingly comfortable for being close to a century old. With a flick of her wand the sticky summer air around her was trying desperately to cool and she slowly undressed.

Watching Harry tonight had been painful, due to the extreme heat and lack of relief. Kingsley hadn’t come to swap with her until a bit after 3 and the thought of work in the morning made her feel ill. So instead of making her way to her flat, Tonks had called it a night in what would soon become her regular bedroom at headquarters.

The lazy beams of June sunlight were making sleeping entirely too difficult. As Tonks rolled over to check her watch, she couldn’t suppress her moan of disgust. If she was going to work today then she was already late.

“Bugger it all.” And within moments a sleepy Tonks had written a short note about being dreadfully ill and sent it away to the Ministry. For good measure she cast a weary patronus off to Kingsley to fill in for her, even her silver penguin looked tired as it disappeared into the wall.

Grudgingly she hauled her body up for a shower, the bathroom located just past the small desk. It was relatively small, but seemed to have a closet door directly adjacent to the door into her bedroom. The counter had double sinks and Tonks shivered to think which couples had lived in her bedroom over the centuries. The shower and toilet ran opposite and were cramped but clean, which was all that truly mattered as Tonks pealed off her white night shirt. The white ‘Weird Sisters’ shirt looked comical against the prim and proper Noble House of Black’s bathroom and Tonks giggled, despite the lack of energy.

Her yellow boy-cut knickers hit the marble floor and with a flick of her wand the water was flowing through the pipes. Just as she was leaning to test the water several embarrassing things happened in rapid succession.

What she thought was a closet door suddenly burst open to reveal an equally naked man. His gasp made her jump and lose her footing sending her colliding with the tub, head first with her arse sticking starkers in the air. But before she could smack her head against the tub, a pair of strong arms hauled her up and pulled her tightly against him in hope of preventing her fall but in the process pressing her into what she could only guess was his morning erection.

Tonks was so dazed she barely had time to apologize before the man scurried out the door he came from, apologizing profusely and blushing- everywhere. She leaned against the counter trying to take in everything that had just happened. Pausing to laugh as she realized that what she thought was the closet must lead to an adjoining room; then the full comedic value of the event hit her and she was gasping for air as she laughed harder than she had since she’d joined the Order.

Gaining her composure she giggled and got into the shower, washing quickly because if she wasn’t mistaken, not only had she seen him naked and quite delectable but Remus Lupin was in dire need of the shower facilities.

 

*

 

Remus Lupin was still embarrassed months after the bathroom incident. No matter how many times Sirius told him it wasn’t his fault, Remus couldn’t get over it. Not only had she seen him naked as the day his mother brought him into the world but he had been hard. His face flushed even at the thought but even more at the memory of her lack of clothing. He shook his head and began the tea; he was alone in the kitchen as the large clock struck midnight. Nymphadora had only smiled, with barely veiled mischief in her eyes after that morning and they had not spoken of it. Sure, they had spoken of millions of other things in the nights she spent with Sirius trying to make up for lost time while Remus desperately tried to keep Sirius from drinking too much; but as with his prefect duties, Remus never could keep Sirius in line for the life of him.

Sitting down at the table with his tea, Remus smiled into the firelight. Nymphadora certainly was an interesting woman. If there was one thing Sirius and he agreed on, it was that Nymphadora was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to the Order. Try as he might, Remus could not help but enjoy her company a bit too much for purely friendly purposes. He felt lecherous and old thinking about how if he didn’t get himself under control he would let himself fall straight into fancying her. She really was brilliant and seemed to enjoy his company as much as he did hers but it didn’t make him feel any better because she was young, vibrant and should be off with men much more… whole? 

Remus jumped slightly as he heard what could only be Sirius pounding down the stairs and a second pair of footsteps he did not recognize. Expecting the kitchen door to open only moments later, Remus tried to clear his mind of the tiny images of himself and Nymphadora. But the door did not open, the sounds of voices drifted into the parlor next to the kitchen and Remus did not need to step through the adjoining door to know who had taken a seat in the dusty old parlor.

“You’re up early, mutt.” The unmistakable voice of Nymphadora Tonks floated through the hole between the parlor and the kitchen, undoubtedly made by Kreacher some time ago.

“Only to catch you in the act.” Sirius’ voice was muffled and Remus had to strain to hear it.

“What are you on about?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, you naughty nymph.” Remus cringed and decided that maybe he shouldn’t be listening and got up to leave.

“Please don’t tease.” At least he would have left if it wasn’t for the embarrassed tone that laced her voice. He was curious, so what? If they didn’t want anyone to know they probably shouldn’t be talking so loud. So he stepped closer, hovering over the stove

“Oh young cousin, I don’t tease… I mock in jealousy.” A rustling sound accompanied his words. “I wish I had someone to fancy the trousers off and get up early just to be alone in the kitchen with him, so romantic in there.”

“Sirius! Would you be quiet? He could hear you!” A bark of a laugh followed her statement and Remus began to blush. They couldn’t possibly be speaking about him, could they?

"Be best if he did really. Moony’s a pretty smart guy but he’s right stupid about you." 

Remus didn’t have the heart to be offended, he was standing over the stove, listening in on a conversation so that if they happened to come walking in unexpectedly he could look innocent. But did she really fancy him?

"I know! You’d think after all the hints I’ve been giving him he’d ask me for a shag."

“Oh but my little Nymph, you don’t want him to just shag you."

“Shut up Sirius, I’ll bloody take what I can get."

"You want a pretty white dress—"

"Sirius!"

"With a huge and stupid wedding and lots and lots of color-changing wolves and-"

"STOP!"

"To grow old and grey together, not that he already isn’t."

"That’s it! I’m gone."

Remus barely had time to look extremely busy and deep in thought before Nymphadora burst into the room followed by huge fits of barking laughter from the parlor. Taking a deep breath he smiled warmly at her, even if his insides were doing some sort of strange victory dance.

"Morning, Nymphadora." He watched her flush a violent shade of pink and mutter a 'wotcher' before trudging away.

Okay, so maybe he needed more help than he’d thought, Remus considered as he let himself be dragged into the parlor by a still laughing Sirius.

 

*

 

Tonks was livid with Sirius. Of course it was her luck that Remus was in the kitchen and had kindly ignored everything he overheard. She pulled at her hair and stared disgustingly into the fire. It was almost Christmas, the kids had settled into Grimmauld Place and she hadn’t got a moment alone with Remus since. He always seemed like he wanted to tell her something but just before he could get a word in, someone would interrupt them and he would smile that adorable and sexy smile that said a million things to her, one of which was ‘we’ll talk later.’

Later her ass, at the moment she hadn’t seen him for a day. A full day. Before she could work herself into too much of a state Tonks got up, dragging her worn trainers out of the den only to open the door and collide with exactly whom her thoughts were occupied with.

“Shit.” Tonks didn’t have time to curse as she went toppling backwards as Remus grasped her arms in his haste to catch her. But all efforts to stop Tonks from falling failed and Remus ended up in a pile of limbs. She could barely register the pain in her arse and back because the delicious weight on top of her was too distracting. The way his arms had slid around her waist and shoulders or the way he smelled was almost too much to handle and whether it was from the fall or Remus, she felt a bit dizzy—even lying down.

“Fancy meeting you here.” She chanced a look at his face, the sheepish grin that greeted her only added to the charm of his words and she found herself staring at his lips. He really did have nice lips, not too full but a perfect plump at the bottom that was probably chapped but soft and nice all the same.

“At least we’re alone.” Tonks couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face, it was terribly hard to concentrate with him this close, let alone be witty.

“Mmmhmm. It has been a chore finding time to spend with you.” Was he flirting with her? Because that boyish smile behind his fringe was pulling at all sorts of heart strings at the moment and if he didn’t tread carefully he might end up with more than he bargained for- but she hoped he hoped… Merlin, he made her crazy.

“Was there something you needed me for?” Suddenly the timid Remus she had dealt with since the summer seemed to disappear and a new Remus was reborn in its ashes; just as dashing and lovely but definitely more aggressive and a bit more confident.

“Most urgently.” Her heart was fluttering madly as his hands came to caress her face and neck in a light and fluttery way that was driving her all kinds of mad.

“You see I’ve been meaning to tell you for months, that your hair makes each of my days more brilliant than the next.” His rough hand passed up into her hair and busied its self by toying with the ends of her spiky pink locks.

“And that I’ve fancied you since the first time I saw you, obviously since you were starkers that helped quite a bit.” Tonks would have poked him in the side if he hadn’t been looking so delectable at that very moment, or if he wasn’t running his free hand along her collar bone.

“Or that I’ve been battling with Sirius to ask you out for the past several months and now that I’ve finally got you in my old, lecherous clutches I might just have my way with you.” Just then he smiled brilliantly and kissed her.

He kissed her in the doorway of the parlor and it was the best thing that possibly every happened to her.

Because Remus was warm and rough but perfect and everywhere.

 

*

 

He could hear her crying in the loo. He hung his head in shame and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he stared at the shadows playing in the crack of the door. They had just had their first big row, and really it was of epic proportions with issues that needed to be addressed but it really had started over something so stupid that Remus couldn’t believe it had ever happened in the first place.

Valentine’s Day was supposed to be special but because they were both on duty they had to wait to exchange gifts. Gifts, of course waited until after the sex, but they hadn’t seen each other in a while. He had gotten her a simple silver anklet, which looked delightful on her naked ankle but had charms she could buy to put on it if she liked; the only charm that donned the anklet now was a wolf, curled up and sleeping. It wasn’t his gift that had set her off; it was the response to hers.

She had bought him an entire wardrobe—including, but certainly not limited to: sexy boxers and socks that had naked pictures of her dancing all over them, along with the normal jumpers, vests, oxfords and trouser pants; not to mention four sets of robes.

He stared at her in shock when he opened his closet, then of course; in all his wounded pride he had rejected her gift. At the time he didn’t see how badly it would all end up and that in all essence he was reject her but accepting something so great was too much and he could not or would not receive a wardrobe out of pity. And he told her as much.

Only to be rewarded with a stony glare and the words, which really instigated the whole fight, “Remus Lupin, you pathetic bastard, how could you?!”

This only led to the two of them fighting about subjects that, up until this point, Remus only fought about with himself.

The too poor, too old and too dangerous lecture was born at that moment.

 

*

 

Remus sighed and sat down against the bathroom door, she was still crying on the other side but from the sounds of it, she was only reduced to sniffling and silent tears.

Some days it was hard for him to believe that she cared for him enough to look past all his shortcomings, even the rather large ones, and still be with him. It was hard to be with such a beautiful and young woman without feeling a bit poor, old and werewolfish some of the time. And he couldn’t help it as it all tumbled out of his mouth in a well worn rant that he had said to himself and Sirius too many times to count.

Now he had botched things up terribly and he had better fix it.

 

*

 

"Nymphadora—"

"Don’t call me that."

"Please come out and speak to me." He sounded tired, even to his own ears.

"Oh please, Remus, honestly. Haven’t you said enough?" Remus winced at the pain in her voice; it made him ill to think he had really made her feel this way.

"Listen, it’s just hard for me sometimes; to realize you know everything about me and yet you are still here." He felt her shift against the door as he continued. "I'm sorry I shouted. They are just insecurities but they are points we need to address and soon. I’m terribly sorry, Nymphadora. Please come out of there."

The sound of movement jostled his own body and he stood up to face the bathroom, letting it swing open to reveal a very sad woman. Remus tried his best not to look shocked as she appeared to him, her hair was limp and mousy brown that fell into her eyes that were rimmed red from tears. He could not resist the urge to hold her and enveloped her, letting his head rest in the crook of her shoulder. After a bit he pulled back to look into her face, Nymphadora tried to smile back but only managed a weak grimace.

“Let’s talk about this.” She pursed her lips and shook her head.

“Not tonight, let’s just go to bed.” He watched her walk over to his bed and pull back the neatly pressed covers and slide in. Only pausing to rip off her t-shirt before disappearing under the duvet, Remus just stood in his place shifting back and forth. Before he could grab a blanket to head for the settee or consider sleeping in her bed, Nymphadora popped her head up from under the covers with a reassuring smile.

“Don’t be silly, I need you to hold me.”

And as he slid into the covers with her, Remus realized just how lucky he was to be with someone so incredible that he almost forgot about all the points he brought up to keep them apart. Almost. But now was not the time and he drifted into sleep without a problem with her tangled in his arms.

 

*

 

Tonks stirred from her sleep. She was having a fantastic dream about Quidditch and ice cream when she was jostled out of sleep by Remus leaving the bed, at least that’s what it felt like and opening her eyes just confirmed it. But even if Tonks wanted to be pissed for the interruption from her dream, she couldn’t possibly entertain the idea now; because Remus was walking away from the bed, completely naked. It was definitely on of the perks of being his girlfriend; because the thin muscles tensed just so on each side of his spine and his rather bubble-like bum held a smooth line down both cheeks that led, most conveniently, to the firmness of his thighs and smooth, strong calves that were peppered with blonde hair.

He really was gorgeous. Tonks turned her head into the pillow to swallow her giggle because she was rather enjoying Remus’ walk to the bathroom and surely did not want him to spoil all the fun with his modesty, especially on the walk back. She only felt a sliver of disappointment go through her when the bathroom door closed.

Most people had the unfortunate problem of looking better with clothes on. Everyone has picked up a bloke in a bar, who looked delectable there but when he was all undressed and ready for ravishing—he just didn’t quite live up to the expectations his clothing incited. Remus, on the other hand, had none of these problems. In fact, his clothes hid the thin but extremely sexy muscles he had under his dowdy professor image. Which was fine for her because it made fighting off the other women rather easy, except when Remus spoke to them; Tonks has always known the sexiest thing about Remus is his voice and the lovely boyish smile that accompanied it.

Rolling over, Tonks spread out on the bed, revelling in the fact that it was only three in the morning and they had almost the entire morning to spend with each other before either of them had to fulfill their obligations; her to work and him to duty for the Order. But going into work wouldn’t be as bad as it was on most normal occasions because hopefully she would look thoroughly shagged and sated.

Picturing the envious look from most of her coworkers (because honestly, most Aurors have no life—it’s the perk of the job); Tonks could not control her giggling. Not that sex with Remus was funny, it was just wonderful.

After the first kiss in the doorway of the parlor, things had progressed ever so slowly for the two of them. Driving her completely and totally mad, but Tonks did not want to push him because he was wondrous and made up for the lack of distinct action with kisses that would make any normal woman die of absolute pleasure. And so really it was not until their first big row that they had sex.

But it was definitely worth the wait. Tonks snuggled into his pillow and continued her giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Tonks didn’t even have to turn her face to know what expression Remus was wearing at that moment, boyish and terribly undeniable.

“Sex.” She rolled over as he slipped into bed, sliding up against her. She had taken his spot.

“I’m trying very hard not to be offended right now.”

The giggling had turned into laughing by now and she buried her head into his bare chest. Remus did have a nice chest, dusted with blonde hair and white scars. Yeah, even the scars were a turn on.

“Don’t be silly, you’re a monster in the sack.” With that comment he joined her in her laughter, only adding to his charm and she couldn’t resist kissing her way up and down the skin of his throat, letting the vibrations run through her.

“I see why you stick around! And here I was thinking it was for my mind.”

Looking up from his collar bone she couldn’t help but smile because the furrow of his brow made him look even more delectable in the moonlight.

“It was only an illusion.”

“Liking me?” His eyes brow cocked itself high on his forehead and she couldn’t resist kissing it, moving her way down his nose to his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s really your bum that I’m staying with you for.” Tonks loved the feeling of talking against his lips and the way they stole each others’ breath. And she thought that maybe this was what love feels like, but she wasn’t entirely sure because Tonks had never been in love before. And when he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, caressing her back she thought that maybe, just maybe falling in love with Remus wasn’t as bad he made it out to be.

He really was the most amazing person she’d ever met.

Or slept with.

 

*

 

He lifted his wand dejectedly and zipped his suit case. Remus’ room looked empty and cold; the only light came from the bathroom where he’d just finished packing up some emergency toiletries. Not that he’d need any where he was going, but he could get lucky.

As he sank to sit on his bed, it creaked under his weight and caught up with the silence of the room. It was so strange to think that just two days ago he was laying right next to Nymphadora and everything was alright. He shook his head, nothing was alright now.

The clock in the corner struck midnight and he urged his body to get moving, to leave before he started to brood. But he couldn’t actually move. The despair in the room was thick and it made him feel ill; ill and unjustly treated because his whole world, which up until two days ago really was brilliant, had dissipated. Sirius was gone, cold eyes dancing behind the veil and now he was going, too.. He was going and he was leaving Nymphadora behind. Leaving all of her behind.

It wasn’t a fight they had yesterday when he disentangled himself from her and announced his departure into the underground and completely out of her life. Nymphadora had just looked at him, her dark eyes large and full of sadness. She had opened her mouth once, then again and then a third time before closing it and leaving, Remus couldn’t even form a full sentence of protest or apology before she slammed the door. She may have shut the door, but she certainly couldn’t hide the sob that filtered through.

The silence was the worst. But he was waiting for her to get home, so he could say goodbye at least. He owed her that. A goodbye for a relationship that never should have started- something he never should have started.

The bathroom door to her room opened abruptly and he couldn’t help the snap of his eyes to her. And he could feel the tension fill the air, and his mouth dropped to the floor. Because Remus could not believe his eyes, he was staring at a small figure with limp, mousy hair that looked as if she could drop dead within moments. Her eyes moved to his, they were black; almost too black, as if they had no life in them at all. Then she moved back to the mirror.

Remus watched her profile as she screwed up her face.

But no change came.

He watched in shock as she took at deep breath and tried again.

With the same result.

_Fuck_.

His body rose of its own accord and made it to the door jam before leaning heavily on it for support.

“What’s happened?” She opened her eyes then, staring at him in the reflection of the mirror.

“I’m broken.” The words slowly seeped in. She couldn’t morph, and the look in her eyes told him more than he needed to know; this wasn’t a mission gone wrong or some jinx or hex, this was his fault. He had broken her.

"I—"

"I love you." Her face was serious and sad, but held his gaze and he could not wrap his mind around these words. They had never said those words, not even in the moments of passion. And yet she had said them now, when he was leaving, when he had broken her.

“And you are a fool of a man if you think your leaving will change that. And you are a bigger fool if you think I won’t wait.”

It was his turn to stare at her, and although he couldn’t quite figure out why he felt like a huge weight was lifted off of him, he still could only close his eyes and flee.

 

*

 

Large snow flakes fell outside her apartment window and the steam from her hot chocolate was fogging up the view. It was probably better that she didn’t see her reflection at the moment; she made herself more depressed when she saw her hair.

Tonks turned away from the window and wandered back to the fire. The room was pretty empty, she had decorated with charms when she first bought her flat after Auror training but they had worn off. She really did hate this place, but not as much as she hated Grimmauld Place. Headquarters was to be avoided at all times, she sent her reports by patronus, which betrayed her too but she didn’t care. The house held too many memories, of Sirius and Remus.

She couldn’t help the heavy sigh that ran through her. He hadn’t contacted her at all. It had been six months since he left and he hadn’t made any attempt. And it had taken its toll on her, because along with her inability to morph her patronus had changed to a bloody werewolf by September 1st. It was awful. No matter how hard she tried to not miss him, her mind and body betrayed her. She ached for Remus more than she knew how to describe. Which was why Tonks had declined the invite to the Burrow and from her parents, the ache was written all over her face and it really didn’t bring about Christmas cheer for anyone.

A small part of her hoped Remus would be at the Burrow and it was almost enough to make her go but she couldn’t risk it. No one wanted a scrooge at their party and the only person she truly wanted to see was him.

But Remus’ lack of correspondence did not stop her from buying him a gift. All of the other gifts she had wrapped and sent over to the Burrow for Christmas, but this one she kept in some small hope that she could see him soon and give it to him personally. But as the night crept on, the glimmer of hope was diminishing fast.

The box was wrapped in shiny green paper with the biggest red bow she could find in Wizard Wraps. Inside lay a pair of wool trousers, with a permanent warming charm on them that Tonks had charmed to look tattered and worn so the ferals wouldn’t notice. Thick gloves and two scarves were charmed with a permanent disillusionment charm and were nestled on top with a note explaining the charms.

But there was no Remus to give them to.

And her ache for him drifted her to sleep.

 

*

 

The cold was what woke her. Shivering, Tonks woke up to find the French doors to her small balcony wide open. Grabbing her wand, she rose slowly from her spot near the fire to the balcony, moving cautiously in case there were intruders. With several flicks of her wand, she satisfied herself that the wards had not broken and she stepped out onto the balcony.

Only to find someone looking up at her from the street below.

“Remus?” Her heart was beating a million times a minute and the cold, biting December wind seemed to have disappeared.

“Nymphadora.” He looked awful, but he was alive and he was here. “I wanted to give you this.” Remus presented a small package in his left hand and Tonks could almost make out a ghost of a smile on his face. He was still handsome.

“Hold on.” She couldn’t help her legs from running into her flat and grabbing his present and running back out onto the balcony. "Do you want to—"

“No… I have to get going. I’ll just levitate it up.” Did he sound as disappointed as she felt? Tonks hoped it wasn’t her imagination but she could have sworn she heard it in his voice. So she just nodded and floated his present down to him.

A pale pink box floated up into her hand and she hastily undid the wrapping, hearing Remus carefully tearing at the tape she almost giggled. Until she opened up the box and found its contents.

Her heart seemed to go to a complete stand still.

Inside the box was a gold ring with three small diamonds on the top of it. Tonks carefully pulled the ring out of the box, the inscription shinning in the pale light coming from her flat.

“ _I love you. –R_ ”

Tonks could feel the tears flow freely down her face. He loved her and ached for her. When she looked up from the ring he was smiling sheepishly from the street.

“It’s not a promise, just a present to remember.” Tonks could only shake her head, he wanted to promise, and she could see it in his eyes. But she also knew how Remus thought, rationally and slightly pessimistically. Tonks would take what she could get.

“Thank you. Happy Christmas.” And with that he walked to the end of the street in rapid, long steps before disapparating.

She didn’t have time to say thank you.

Tonks put the ring back into the box and set it in the safe with all her valuables. She would wear it when he came back, when he could promise.

 

*

 

The light had finally clicked. He was a fool, but he was willing to admit it and move on, with her if she’d let him. But she had left at the most inappropriate time and Remus had excused himself from the hospital wing as soon as he could before chasing after her. The cold hallways were haunted and cold but he caught up to her just as she was motioning for the hall doors to open.

"Nymphadora."

Surprised, she stopped. His heart leapt into his chest and he took tentative steps towards her.

"Remus, I’m too tired to talk about this now. Can’t you wa—"

"I was wrong." He blurted it out; he didn’t know what else to say. She just stared at him before taking a few steps towards him.

"I know."

"I want to fix this, but we have to compromise." They were standing close now, his fingers were almost touching hers and they ached to come into contact, the first contact in almost a year.

“Say it.” Her eyes seem to lighten in that moment and her fingers wrapped around his, crushing them into hers. Remus closed his eyes, breathing in her scent deeply. The smell of dirt and sweat was present but he could still smell her tangy, sweet scent of peaches. The hall seemed to glow with heat with he opened his eyes again and for the first time, her face did not seem tired or sad but full of hope.

“I love you, Nymphadora.”

She grinned, so widely and real. It was happiness and it was repair. She tugged on his hand and led him through the great doors and into the bright day that was slowly dawning.

“Let’s go home.” He only nodded. “I’ll fix you, if you fix me.”

Her eyes were glowing and as she took off for the gates at the end of drive he thought that his only goal for the next couple of days was to fix her.

To make her pink again.

To do what Dumbledore had been urging him to do for months.

_“Give up; all this fighting is not going to get you anywhere dear Remus. Just love her, honestly. It’s all you are truly meant to do.”_

Remus did not fight his own grin as he tore after her.

It really was all an illusion, but only a short one.

Because love waits for no one.

 

*

 

Tonks stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Yes, finally they had a bedroom of their own in house of their own and she couldn’t be happier. The bed was a mess of tangled sheets and here and there a bit of pale flesh would stick out. Remus was face down and spread eagle on the bed, snoring softly and looking particularly delectable. So she just stood, because even though they had christened every single room in their house last night, this was the first full day she would spend with Remus in their new bedroom. And everything always looked better in the bright light of the early sun.

The worries of house payments and laundry faded into the background as Tonks smoothed her fingers over the jam of the door. That man really was her husband and this truly was their house. Every moment of opportunity and every opened door seemed to lead to this simple bedroom and the amazing amount of her future the bed was holding at the moment.

Sure the war was raging and people where dying. But at this very moment, and for the first time in her almost a year, she could wear the ring Remus had given her. They had made a lot of promises last night and they really intended to keep them.

Starting with her favorite promise: _Always shag, even when old and wrinkly._

Because Remus was the doorway to the rest of her life.


End file.
